The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger11081’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Zonal Geranium cultivars with dark green-colored foliage and attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2000 in Lompoc, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 7438, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 6723-69, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Oglger11081 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. in November, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Connellsville, Pa. since September, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.